Harry Potter y la Princesa dorada
by Lunatikaaa
Summary: Fanny Morlashi es nueva estudiante de Hogwarts, de 16 años, ¿en que casa quedara?, ¿quién es?, ¿dirá la verdad?, ¿ sentirá amor por .....?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y sus amigos, Ron weasley y Hermione Gangren ya habían cumplido 16 años y estaban en sexto año de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore daba la bienvenida a los de primer curso cuando al terminar dijo.

-también quiero que demos la bienvenida a la señorita Fanny Morlashi, de sexto año que entrara a la casa....- hizo una señal para que Fanny entrara.

Era una chica de 16 años, pelo negro liso, unos ojos azules casi calipsos, su piel era blanca con una poquitas pecas café, llevaba unas converse negras, una falda negra y un chaleco negro..., en realidad se veía rara o triste, pensó Harry.

Fanny se sentó y puso el sombrero seleccionador, en su rostro no se reflejaba nada, solo seriedad. El sombrero no decía nada, no nombraba ninguna casa y ya se empezaban a escuchar mormullos, pero se callaron cuando el sombrero dijo –Huff...- los hufflepuff habían espesado aplaudir cuando la voz del sombrero se volvió a escuchar.

-Sly...-los Slytherin muy extrañados estaban a punto de aplaudir cuando de nuevo el sombrero dijo- Gry... ¡¡si, Gryffindor!!- todos aplaudieron un poco confundidos.

Fanny se sentó al lado de Hermione, justo cuando Dumbledore dio la señal para que empezaran a comer.

Harry se fijo que unos ojos azules, casi calipsos, lo observaban, el al ver esa mirada tan penetrante sintió algo que jamás había sentido, un dolor en el estomago o mejor dicho un cosquilleo que después llegaba hasta su corazón, de lo cual se sonrojo y no la volvió a mirarla.

-Emm.. soy Hermione Granger, si no me equivocó tu eres Fanny Mo...-

-Morlashi, Fanny Morlashi-

-Ellos son mis amigos, Ron weasley y Harry Potter-dijo Hermione señalándolos

-Hola...-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Hola-Harry se fijo que ella volvió a mirarlo, así que no pudo dejar de sonrojarse

-Hermione, creo que estoy en tu habitación- dijo Fanny

-si.., seguramente por eso vi otro cama-

Al terminar, Fanny y Hermione se fueron a su cuarto. En la mañana Hermione llamo a Fanny para que bajaran a desayunar, pero Fanny no contestaba las llamadas de Hermione, así que corrió la cortina para ver que le pasaba y no la encontró hay, no estaba; Hermione pensó que seguramente ya había bajado.

_Ya es hora de empezar.... todo tiene que salir bien, sino quiero cometer un error- _dijo una niña con lagrimas en la cara.

»-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-»»-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-» »-(¯v´¯)-»

**Hola!!, espero que les halla gustada este fanfic.... se que no esta tan emocionante pero pronto si que va a estar emocionante!!.**

**Voy a estar esperando REVIEW, sugerencias, sus opiniones, lo malo, etc...**


	2. Lagrimas de Sangre

Hola, ¿han visto a Fanny?- pregunto Hermione a sus amigos

No, no la hemos visto- dijo Ron

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo en Hogwarts, Fanny Morlashi no había establecido una amistad con Hermione, ya no se hablaban y se veía muy poco, ya que Fanny siempre estaba en lugares donde nadie la pudiera ver.

Fanny iba a clases de transformaciones, cuando se detiene para ver su reflejo. Se encontraba horrible...su piel pálida y esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, ahora eran unos ojos que solo reflejaban tristeza. ¿Por qué es así mi vida?, cada día que pasaba se hacia la misma pregunta y no tenia respuesta.

El día había pasado de lo mas normal para Fanny. Siempre habían esas miradas de algunos alumnos; ella siempre estaba sola, no hablaba con nadie y era fría; por eso algunos alumnos la miraban de forma rara o hablaban de ella a su espaldas.

* * *

No podía dormir, había algo en ella que no la dejaba tranquila... quizás esos recuerdos.**FLAHSBACK **

Una niña de 5 años dormía placidamente en su pieza, era muy tarde cuando se despertó para ir a ver a su papá ya que escuchaba que se quejaba.

¿Papi que te pasa?- Pregunto la niña, con su pelo negro todo enmarañado

-Ha hijita n-no me pasa nada

-Pero papi estas llorando-dijo la niña con un tono de vos muy triste.- ¡Ah! ya se tuviste una pesadilla.

-Si eso es hija, tuve una pesadilla- decía su pap

-Sabes papi que lo mejor es que te cuente un cuento... yo cuando tengo sueños malos siempre pienso en cosas felices- decía mientras se acostaba al lado de su padre y le tocaba el pelo

-Ya entonces cuéntamelo- decía mientras trataba de acomodarse.

-¡¡Papito tienes sangre en tu pelo!!- decía mientras se miraba la mano

-Pero Fanny no hagas tanto alboroto, si es solo que comí salsa de tomate ...y.. sin quiere se me paso por el pelo

-Ah con razón, pero papi uno no tiene que comer en su pieza, eso siempre me lo dice la Leli, no vez que me preocupo

-Ya hijita sigue con tu cuento.- Decía mientras trataba de sonreír

-Había una vez un príncipe feliz que buscaba el amor...

**FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**

-¿Papi porque me dejaste?.......

Ya no podía seguir hay, estaba llorando y si alguien la oía seguramente se iba a preocupar, así que decidió ir a tomar aire, quizás de esa forma se tranquilizaba e iba a escribir en su _diario de vida._

La noche estaba fría, Fanny se apoyo en un árbol y empezó a escribir. Al escribir la Gryffindor se desahogaba y transmitía todo sus sentimientos a su diario de vida.

"**hay diario ya no aguanto mas... esos recuerdos no me dejan tranquila, hoy soñé con mi querido padre al que amo tanto, como lo extraño, como me gustaría volver a escuchar su voz, a que me aconsejara, abrazara, y montones de cosas que ahora no puedo tener. Mi padre... mi padre me cuidaba tanto como yo a el, era mi mejor amigo la persona que mas amaba; me gustaría volver a mi niñez, ser feliz... no como ahora, que todo lo veo oscuro... todo es negro, por la culpa de el repugnante, asqueroso de el que lo mato de.... hay si solo escribir su nombre me da asco, sino fuera por el ahora todo seria distinto, quizás mis ojos serian como antes de los cuales tanto me gustaban, por que tenían una chispa de alegría y niñez, que ahora son triste y amargos.**

**Me gustaría ser cualquier bruja o persona, me gustaría tener sentimientos felices, que en mi interior no reinara el odio, por lo menos tener un sentimiento puro o olvidarme de todo, si eso seria lo mejor....**

**Como me gustaría morir, no existir, irme de esta desagradable vida, olvidar me de todo... "**

Fanny dejo a un lado su diario de vida, y apoyo su cabeza en el árbol. Cerro los ojos esperando que dejaran de caer lagrimas pero en vez de eso de nuevo vivió sus recuerdos.

**RECUERDOS **

NOO PAPÁ DESPIERTA, PAPITO PORFAVOR...- decía una niña llorando desesperadamente- PAPI NOOO PORFAVOR NO ME DEJES......

-Ya no hay nada que hacer....- decía una elfina, negando con la cabeza

* * *

Leli si rezamos juntas- le decía a su elfina- quizás mi padre regrese, lo hecho tanto de menos, es mejor que recemos, que le pidamos a Dios que lo traiga de nuevo con vida

-Padre nuestro que estas en el cielo san....

* * *

-¿Que te pasa Fanny?- le decía una elfina muy preocupada

-Leli d-de nuevo soñé con la muerte de mi papá- decía mientras unas lagrimas gruesas y rojas.... rojas como la sangre le cubrían la cara

* * *

**FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS**

Fanny abrió los ojos lentamente y se llevo las manos a su húmeda cara.... y se acordó de lo ultimo que había escrito..."**como me gustaría morirme, no existir, irme de esta desagradable vida, olvidar me de todo...." **y se dijo

-Todavía no me puedo morir... tengo que hacer lo que mi padre no pudo, tengo que.... tengo que matarlo- se dijo, quitándose las gruesas lagrimas, pero no eran simples lagrimas si no lagrimas que contenían odio, lagrima rojas como la sangre.

Ella no sabia que desde una ventana un joven de ojos verde la miraba asustado, nada mas que Harry Potter que había visto todo.

* * *

**Hola!!, bueno se preguntaran porque puse tan pronto el nuevo capito, fue porque tuve algunos problemillas con mi PC y tuve que borra todo... en fin ....**

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, en este habla solamente sobre la trágica vida de Fanny, jejej bueno eso .. cualquier pregunta, sugerencia, decirme las cosas malas me mandan un REVIEWS!!**

**CHAU**


	3. Conociéndola

"**Conociéndola"**

No podía de dejar de pensar en lo que había visto era tan raro... y lo mas raro que le dolió... cada lagrima que ella derramaba eran nudos que se le formaban en el es estomago. Si tan solo me habría atrevido a ir donde ella... A verlo que le pasaba, se decía Harry Potter.

En la mañana siguiente Harry le contó todo a sus dos mejores amigos, pero eso sí, no les dijo sobre lo que había sentido.

¿Entonces derramaba sangre por lo ojos?- le pregunto Ron a Harry

Si era como si estuviera llorando sangre... por que las lagrimas eran rojas- le decía en voz baja porsiacaso que ella llegara a desayunar

Harry que raro... nunca antes había escuchado algo así- decía Hermione muy asustada- aunque lo voy averiguar, creo que tiene que tener un significado llorar sangre, por que no es algo común.

Se sentía mejor, si se podía llamar así.

Se había desahogado siempre lo hacía no aguantaba es dolor que la embriagaba por completo.

Estaban en clases de herbología, cuando la profesora dice - Bueno vamos a hacer pareja para investigar sobre la planta Helk'in. La pareja son... Granger y Brown, Patil y Finnigan, Potter y Morlashi....-y así siguió diciendo las parejas

Harry sintió algo muy extraño, los dos se vieron a los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, el se paro lentamente y se fue acercando a Fanny sin dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera pestañaba. Al llegar donde estaba Fanny, ella dijo

-vamos a la biblioteca a buscar información- le dijo tratando de descifrar la mirada de aquel Gryffindor

-¿Ah?... ah si vamos- dijo tratando de disimular los nervios

Harry en vez de poner atención a el trabajo que hacían se fijaba en cada movimiento de la chica, era tan frágil como seria y también era muy inteligente, pero que le pasaba por Dios que tenia esa niña que lo hacía perder la cabeza .... con solo mirarla a los ojo es como estar en el cielo se decía , pero de repente se fijo en que sus muñecas tenia dos cicatrices... era como si se hubiera ¿cortado las venas?

¿Emm.. que te pasó hay?- le dijo señalándole la cicatriz

Algo que todavía no vas a poder entender- decía sin dejar de leer el libro que tenia en las manos.- Y mejor ponte a trabajar

Harry muy extrañado tomo un libro, ¿qué era lo que no podía entender?... se hizo la misma pregunta varias veces

¿Qué es lo que te pasa Potter?- le dijo ella cortando el silencio

¿Potter?, ¿por qué no Harry?-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

Porque no te conozco, ni te tengo confianza- le contesto levantando una ceja

¿Por qué eres tan rara..?- le pregunto Harry

¿Tendría que decírtelo?- le dijo con una cara tan fría, que por un momento Harry creyó que tenia un parentesco con los Malfoy

El sabia que Fanny escondía algo, pero ¿que cosa exactamente? Se pregunto Harry; tendré que averiguarlo se dijo

Creo que terminamos- hablo de nuevo ella

Y ¿como se llaman tus padres?- le dijo para tratar de averiguar que era lo que escondía o mejor dicho para ganarse su confianza

Daniel Morlashi y Anna Western- dijo confundida, por haber cambiado el tema tan de repente

¿En que trabajan?- le pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad

Quieras decir ¿en que trabajaban?- le dijo Fanny con una risa irónica

¿Ah?- dijo medio confundido

Potter ellos están muertos- le dijo Fanny, esperando con ansia su reacción

Oh lo siento- le dijo, no se había esperado es respuesta y se arrepintió de clasificarla como "rara" el sabia muy bien que era perder a sus padres

¿Pero se podría saber que les paso?- pregunto Harry, en verdad el no quiso haber preguntado, pero sus palabras salieron solas de su boca

A mi padre lo mato Lord Valdomort y a mi madre...la mate yo- mientras decía eso tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero eso era la verdad y que mas daba el muy pronto sabría todo

Harry Potter quedo helado, solo había visto como Fanny salía diciendo un adiós muy bajo, pero como ¡¿ella matar a su madre?!, ¿¡ ella una asesina?!

Hola!! Aquí va otro capitulo no se si es muy corto o no?... pero espero que este bueno, muy pronto habrá mas romance jejejej .

**Quiero dar las gracias ah RenaKriznee: Gracias por el review!! Y tus ff están muy buenos síguelos... **

**Me despido**

**Zapix**

**P.D.: dejen REVIEWS!!! Porfa' xD**


End file.
